


all you are is tired, you are not guilty

by honeybee_s



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, fuck adam, there's mentions of adam but he doesnt deserve the tag, theres a tiny bit of whiterose if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_s/pseuds/honeybee_s
Summary: there's not much that needs to be said between them, or about them, but blake can't fall asleepand yang has lingering thoughts





	all you are is tired, you are not guilty

**Author's Note:**

> the talk™ doesn't really need to happen anymore but i still want like a mini version of it to happen to just acknowledge the lingering thoughts

Blake is tired.

Stealing an Atlesian airship wasn't the best idea, but it was the only one that would work. And it did work- for a spell at least. They knew they would be caught as soon as they reached the next air base, but they didn't expect to be greeted with what seemed like the entire Atlas military. Officers were barking orders around the base as robotic soldiers raised their weapons at the descending ship.

As soon as the ship reached the ground, they were demanded to step out with their hands in the air. It didn't help that Blake had her faunus trait out in the open for all to see; it only made her more of a target than she already was. Yang was having a hard time as well. She was being treated as a weapon, like she was going to attack at any moment. Even Weiss Schnee, the missing ex-heiress, couldn't help them this time.

Thank the stars for Ruby, who is a very charismatic speaker. Her and Qrow managed to convince them to let General Ironwood hear them out since they have "business" to attend to with him. They somehow achieved not getting thrown in jail for the night, but instead, they have to remain on the cold, metal floor of the stolen airship.

Between conquering her biggest demon, fighting off a Leviathan, and now almost being arrested in Atlas, Blake is _tired._

And yet, despite all of that, she can't fall asleep.

The broken moon shone down on the air base. Its blinding white light illuminated the ship, submerging the cockpit in it. Blake sat on top of the console with her knees to her chest, gazing up at the moon and the stars. Light snores can be heard from other parts of the ship, causing Blake's ears to swivel to the noise. It felt comforting to her, this small moment of peace.

Of course, moments of peace come with their drawbacks. Blake's mind started racing, recollecting the events of earlier that day. The fear she felt seeing _him_ again. The faint sound of a motorcycle over the crashing water. The clashing of swords. The bullets being fired. Auras breaking. Rocks cracking. The sensation of warm blood on her hands.

Blake's ears pressed up against her skull as she shut her eyes tight and hugged her knees closer, begging for the memories to end.

As if her wish came true, the quiet moment Blake had to herself to a halt, as a strong, cold breeze traveled through the cracks of the damaged door. A shiver ran down her spine, and she hugged herself even tighter.

_Nice going, leaving your coat behind like that._

Blake lets out a sigh. She's not going to get any warmer sitting in the cockpit like this. Swinging her legs off of the console, she hops down onto the floor without a sound. She doesn't want to wake anyone up, after all. She looks around at her sleeping teammates. Jaune, Nora, and Ren are huddled together on the floor on one side of the small room. Beside them, Oscar is asleep on one of the benches. On the opposite bench, Ruby and Weiss are underneath Ruby's bright red cloak. Qrow and Maria abandoned their previous chairs in the front of the ship, moving to the back to watch over the group in case anything happened while they were asleep.

And then there's Yang, sitting leaned up against the wall, sound asleep.

Blake smiles at the sound of her partner's small snores she heard earlier. She carefully walks over towards her, wary of the noise she's making as not to wake anyone. She lowers herself next to her, slowly leaning against her, taking in her warmth. Blake has always known that Yang is warm, and this isn't the first time she's sapped the heat for herself, but this time it feels... different.

She hears the sound of clothes rustling, feeling Yang shift against her. A small, raspy groan escapes her throat. She turns her head towards the extra weight on her left side, eyes barely open.

"Blake?"

Blake winces, hearing the tiredness of her voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No need to apologize." Yang stifles a yawn and raises her arm, wrapping it around Blake's shoulders, bringing her ever closer. "You okay?"

Amber eyes lock with her concerned lilac. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...cold."

The blonde hums in response. She then brings her other hand to her chest, unzipping her jacket and shrugging it off of her shoulders.

"Yang-"

"Don't worry about me." She cuts her off as she places her leather jacket on Blake's shoulders. "I'm like a walking space heater, remember?" She chuckles, wrapping her arm around the brunette again.

Blake tugs Yang's jacket closer to her and leans into her touch. She looks down at Yang's black and yellow hand, sitting in her lap. She pauses for a second, thinking, and then takes it into her own. She interlaces her fingers with hers, closing her eyes. "You didn't have to."

"I did." Yang rests her head on top of Blake's, and she can feel her smile on her crown. "I can't have you freeze to death on me."

Blake giggles at her partner's antics. Her smile soon fades, a more somber expression taking its place. "That's not what I meant. That... night. You shouldn't have."

Yang's smile fades, and silence grows over them. Even if it was only a few seconds, it felt like an eternity.

The grip on Blake's hand tightens, and a soft voice speaks up. "I would do it all again, you know. I don't regret anything about that night."

"I do. I never should have left you." Blake tries to hold back her own tears. "I was so _scared,_ Yang. I was scared that if I stayed he would hurt you again. I knew that leaving would hurt you, that was selfish of me. But-"

"But you're here now." Yang rubs her thumb along Blake's shoulder. "I know you won't leave again, Blake."

"I won't. I made my promise."

"I know, and I believe you. I just..." Yang pauses, trying to find the right words. "It was hard coming to terms with everything, y'know? I woke up and everything was... gone. I wanted to be mad at you, like _really_ mad, but I couldn't. I just kept hoping that you were ok, and that you'd come back eventually. And, well, you're here aren't you?"

"Every day I thought about coming back. Not just to the team, but to you." Blake sighs. "I wish I came back sooner. I wish I was there to help you. But, things got bad in Menagerie, and I couldn't just stand by and watch."

Yang lets out a small laugh. "You never back down from a challenge, do you?" Blake smiles at her remark, the air becoming thinner.

She starts back up again. "I never blamed you for any of this, Blake. You did what you had to do." She presses a kiss to her temple. "You're so much braver than you know."

Blake lets go of the prosthetic hand, only to wrap both of her arms around the blonde. "I don't deserve you."

Yang's free arm now makes its way around Blake's torso, holding her closer. "If anything, I don't deserve _you."_

Blake finally closes her eyes while Yang starts to run her fingers through her hair. Sleep starts to take over her consciousness, and she lets it. She's no longer cold while being wrapped in her partner's arms. She will no longer be haunted by _him._

She feels safe.

She feels at home.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not a writer i barely know what im doing but if you made it this far thanks for reading :>


End file.
